Born on the Bayou Episode 3
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: When Waylon's Instincts kick in what will happen?
1. 1 Dark Beginings

Keep on note this is before I saw my true calling. A very horrible life in school. I didn't know which was worse, the students or my aunt.

But let me just not get on thst topic. But as a man, just to go off topic, I see many things. A stupid midget,a woman hippie, a puppet, and a scarecrow. You'd hate humanity too when I finish my story.

Now, let us get back on the topic. First period, Science. This was the same. Teaching...science things, excuse my vauge memory of science I do not think about it... ever. All the students treated me horribly, yet equally. Except one... His name was Stanley. Stanley Mesh, he hated me the most. Supposibly for his fear of crocidiles or something. I hated him, he hated me. Don't think I didn't hate the others Ihated them too. Think of my hate to him as a boiling water kettle dumping the water on your body, by a man in front of 'd hate him right? But my hatered to Stanley was thesame way but the man grabs your head and slams your head onto the stove.

Next class, Biology. I hated this one because they had knives used to dissect those frogs or enough,everyone was treating me fine, Like.. I WAS human! I was so happy until a boy walked beside me and punched me on the side of my head. My vision was hazzy for a while. I felt myself being heldand something being put onto my neck, it was a knife.

My vision returned to normal as I saw Stanely. That damn shit eating grin he had on his face. He bent his head to my ear and whispered,"Your mine croc boy.."I looked around franticly the studdents were waiting, they wanted him to kill me. And so did the god damn teacher! The teacher!

My heart was beating slowly, like.. like, time stopped. I felt myself not being able tocontrol my self as I escaped him he was surprised when I grabbed that scapel like knife from his hand and shank it in his left hand and left it in. Blood tripped onto the ground as I grabbed his right arm and I put it to my opened it.

CHOMP

That was all it took, Stanely was on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His hand was slowly sliding down my throat as the kids and teachers watched, surprised. I stared at them. My eyes grew red as I charged to them. Then someone kicked open open the door. The fammilar flash of blue and golden yellow on their shirts. A tazer in their holster around their waists. I remember watching them on the show COPS.

They charged at me. I was able to bite off the arms of 5 of the 10 police until the hand cuffed me and put a muzzle on my mouth. Theguided, more as pushed, me into the police car. As I saw Stanely being put in a amubulance. I smiled behind my muzzle as I sat in silence, licking my teeth of Stanley's blood.

I was brought to Florida's Jail. Since I was 15 or 16 by this time.I saw many of these freaks, strangely I felt at be surrounded by fellow freaks, was that wrong?

I was in a jail cell alone my only person to talk towas this.. strange man lotsof tally marks over his body. Named... uh.. what was his name... Victor something... Zsasz! Victor Zsasz That was his name.

He kept talkingabout something about bringing humanity to their Salvation and making a rememberance to them on his body. Never truly understood what that meant but.. he was a intresting one. He wasn't judgeing me so I was fine with that. 


	2. 2 Sorrow

Episode #2 Rage burns, Anger is hate, Death is eat

...Excuse me, i'm commiting a crime, robbing a bank,thought I saw a silotte of a Bat. Nowback to the story. I always cried . And I sneaked out when I saw a squerrel and I grabbed, my now that I looked back how much she struggled, it tried to bite me. Heh... broke it's teeth, then one quick bite from the top half of her body. "What the fuck are you doing?" A woman's voice roared, popped my ear drums.. I turned it was mom.

"Nothing.." I said hiding the body behind my back

"Your hiding somthing, asshole. Show me... Your teeth are red, BLOOD red.. now what is behind your back?"

"Nothing mom, it's noth-" I replied before she hit me and then she saw the squerrel. Her eyes narrowed and she dragged me, I was shouting,"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO!" that was hopeless she grabbed a pipe and pull a knob to the left as a fire on the stove. She jabbed a pipe into the fire until the tip was red. She pulled away and she turned to me, I was struggling. She jabbed it into my side. I screamed as my fist hit onto the old wood of her shack. she threw it away and threw me into my room. I looked at my side she jabbed that heated pipe , a large burn wasleft. Ilaid on my bed and cried myself to sleep, That was Sunday, Tommorowwas school.

Monday morning, woke up late I got dressed. Made me a quick breakfest of toast.I spat out the toast and looked in the fridge. She had raw rabbits I dipped the toast into the puddle of blood and ate it. So good... I looked around, she was sleeping and the bus stop wasn't that far. I ran out and went to the bus stop. No people. As normal. I was the only one whotookthe bus here. I guess that was... good. The bus pulled up and the driver opened the door,"Hey Retard." He said. I put my head down from the name the driver called me, he did it as long as I took the bus. I walked to the back andsat. Everyone looked at me,"Hey Dick." John Johnson, a boy at my school said. John was in every period I hadand always bulliedme.I hatedhim the most.

It was a long way until my school. They all teased me and called me names. Then, I hated this the most, they sang the song,"Waylon the freak. Want to go in the water? Maybe if we trim'im we can have croc jerky, maybe we can have a new hat?" I hated this song the most, out of everyone who sang. Only onegirl,same age as me, I was 14, the girl's name was Marrie Samson. Her beautiful brown hair was only complimented by her blue eyes. She never noticed me, she neverteasedme like the others which made me love her more. I see the school, Florida Middle School, I opened my backpack. Books, pencils,workbooks,and such. Everything is in there I put it on my back and the bus stopped and everyone got off, I was last.

I heard the bus drive say,"Have A nice day,except Waylon,Have a really bad day."


	3. 3 Instincts

Keep on note this is before I saw my true calling. A very horrible life in school. I didn't know which was worse, the students or my aunt.

But let me just not get on thst topic. But as a man, just to go off topic, I see many things. A stupid midget,a woman hippie, a puppet, and a scarecrow. You'd hate humanity too when I finish my story.

Now, let us get back on the topic. First period, Science. This was the same. Teaching...science things, excuse my vauge memory of science I do not think about it... ever. All the students treated me horribly, yet equally. Except one... His name was Stanley. Stanley Mesh, he hated me the most. Supposibly for his fear of crocidiles or something. I hated him, he hated me. Don't think I didn't hate the others Ihated them too. Think of my hate to him as a boiling water kettle dumping the water on your body, by a man in front of 'd hate him right? But my hatered to Stanley was thesame way but the man grabs your head and slams your head onto the stove.

Next class, Biology. I hated this one because they had knives used to dissect those frogs or enough,everyone was treating me fine, Like.. I WAS human! I was so happy until a boy walked beside me and punched me on the side of my head. My vision was hazzy for a while. I felt myself being heldand something being put onto my neck, it was a knife.

My vision returned to normal as I saw Stanely. That damn shit eating grin he had on his face. He bent his head to my ear and whispered,"Your mine croc boy.."I looked around franticly the studdents were waiting, they wanted him to kill me. And so did the god damn teacher! The teacher!

My heart was beating slowly, like.. like, time stopped. I felt myself not being able tocontrol my self as I escaped him he was surprised when I grabbed that scapel like knife from his hand and shank it in his left hand and left it in. Blood tripped onto the ground as I grabbed his right arm and I put it to my opened it.

CHOMP

That was all it took, Stanely was on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His hand was slowly sliding down my throat as the kids and teachers watched, surprised. I stared at them. My eyes grew red as I charged to them. Then someone kicked open open the door. The fammilar flash of blue and golden yellow on their shirts. A tazer in their holster around their waists. I remember watching them on the show COPS.

They charged at me. I was able to bite off the arms of 5 of the 10 police until the hand cuffed me and put a muzzle on my mouth. Theguided, more as pushed, me into the police car. As I saw Stanely being put in a amubulance. I smiled behind my muzzle as I sat in silence, licking my teeth of Stanley's blood.

I was brought to Florida's Jail. Since I was 15 or 16 by this time.I saw many of these freaks, strangely I felt at be surrounded by fellow freaks, was that wrong?

I was in a jail cell alone my only person to talk towas this.. strange man lotsof tally marks over his body. Named... uh.. what was his name... Victor something... Zsasz! Victor Zsasz That was his name.

He kept talkingabout something about bringing humanity to their Salvation and making a rememberance to them on his body. Never truly understood what that meant but.. he was a intresting one. He wasn't judgeing me so I was fine with that. 


End file.
